American Wars of Unification (The New World)
The American Wars of Unification are a series of wars spanning over a 200-year period which follows the countries in Northern and Southern New America leading an all-out war against one another to assume dominance across the American continent. The roots of the war started in 2900 CE when humans emerged from fallout shelters into a new, misshapen world. During the 830 years of hiding from a nuclear hellhole of a world, each shelter developed its own government, to the largest extent in the Americas, where the Imperial Republic (who may or may not have existed prior to the nuclear apocalypse) established its own 'country' and the other shelters in the world followed suit. After the Emergence, the nations agreed on common borders and lived in relative peace for around 75 years or so when, in 2975, the Empire of Alaska invaded the Great North to unify the Arctic area. This infuriated New England who ordered their navy to sink any Alaskan ships, civilian or not, in their general area. They accidentally sank an East Coast civilian ship, infuriating them and making them declare war on New England and entering an alliance with Alaska. The Great North formed a defense pact with New England who sent troops to help them. In the ensuing battles that followed the war turned into a stalemate. Alaska, desperate to break this stalemate invaded the Imperial Republic in an effort to bypass the North's trench lines. The Imperial Republic were caught off guard, but Alaska greatly underestimated their military capability, with the Imperial Army easily fighting them off. At this rate alliances disintegrated following disagreements and the 'all-out' part of the war ensued. Soon enough, the New South American nations as well as the Central American nations (Texan Federation, New Mexico, Union of Central America, Republic of South America, Republican Brazil and Argentine Fed.) joined the war to get their licks in as well each with the same desire, union (but with them in charge) definitely not an oversimplified joke. Kamchatka sent troops to their border with the ocean and in turn, Alaska in case they tried anything in Asia, but Stanitzka's invasion of them soon forced them to withdraw their forces to the Stanitzkan border. The most unassuming of all countries in this war, the Central American Union, held their own surprisingly well, fighting back the ill-prepared Mexicans in the Battle of San Salvador, which soon led to Mexican occupation in the Union being fought back, but like most other fronts, stalemate occurred at the site of the original border. South America was in relative stability compared to the North, mostly due to there technically just being guerrilla warfare on the borders, but the South American Republic suffered a civil war, and soon collapsed. The remains of the country were quickly annexed by Brazil and Central American Republic. The Republic was the first to fall, and certainly not the last. In the next 100 years not much changed. At that point cloning machines were used, with ready-born battle-clones born, trained and deployed within weeks. The Imperial Republic broke through the Texan defenses, and the country fell within a week due to Mexico advancing upon them from the south. The Imperial Republic ignored Mexico's proposed border agreement and invaded them with all they had. It took three years but finally Mexico fell in 3103. The Imperial Republic was now the most powerful country by far in this war, which all other countries feared would steamroll them the way they did to Texas. They then revealed they had nuclear weapons, to the fear of most other countries in the world, concerning that only Stanitzka and a couple others had nukes at the time, mostly used as threats, because nobody wanted a repeat apocalypse. The Imperial Republic renamed itself the Imperial Empire and over the next 97 years conquered all of the Americas, and in 3200, Alaska surrendered, and the Imperial Empire now occupied both of the continents. Peace had come, but at a huge cost of life. Category:ComradeSovietUnion